customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitney Shark
History Early Life Whitney Shore, was born on Maui, Hawaii in 2022. Her mother died in child birth and her father left her mother before she was born. As such, she was raised by her grandfather who was a native to the island. It was apparant from her appearance that her father must have come from a metropolan city on the mainland and the question of who he was haunted her through her childhood. As she grew up, she became a passionate surfer, with a remarkable amount of talent. Her grandfether would occasionally take her to north shore to practice in more challenging conditions. Though she appeared to be ditsy and shallow, Whitney was strong, independant and outspoken, a fact which many boys found out by uncomfortable means, much to her satisfaction. She spent most of her teen years out at sea, surfing, even if it meant skipping school every third day. Though she was good-looking and generally kind, she distanced herself from other people her age, prefering the company of her grandfather and the sea. Mutation It happened when she was 16. She had skipped school again and had snuck home to retrieve her gear from under the nose of a napping grandpa. She was sitting on her board, waiting in the surf when a dark shadow glided underneath her board. Before she had time to react something knocked her board and she was falling into the water. Surprised and shocked she could do nothing when a Great White Shark swam towards her mouth open wide. With out thinking she pt her hands out to protect herself. As the shark touched her outstretched hands, it stopped in mid charge swim only slowly forward. Through the blurry water Whitney saw that the shark was turning away and swimming through the water, its tail swishing lazily from side to side. After surfacing and coming to shore, amazed at what had happened, she went home and told grandpa about all that had happened. He simply smiled and said that he had always known she was special. She went to sleep that night, exhausted. She woke up in the middle of the night, instantly knowing something was wrong. She rushed to the mirror to find a startling sight. Her teeth had grown larger and were triangular, her skin was grey and rough, and a dorsal fin penetrated from the back of her spine. Yet even as she watched her teeth were shrinking, the dorsal fin was reclining and her skin took on its usual tanned tone. She stared and then went to bed again. DoSSoDI Whitney spent the next few weeks learning to control this mutation. With practice she could even fully transform into a 6 meter long Great White Shark and back to her usual self. Her grandpa, confused at her strange behaviour, couldn't dream of what had happened to her, so Whitney kept it from him. She continued in this lifestyle until a surprise invitation to a party upset the usual routine of her life. Being rather anti-social, Whitney was very rarely invited to parties or other social events and even when she was, she usually refused. It was a post-graduation party on a yacht. She was all for refusing it, but her grandpa urged her to go and so she agreed. The party was fun and after some social lubrication boys and girls mingled freely. It wasn't until late at night when trouble arose. The yacht was far out to sea, when a particularly druken boy made an advance on Whitney. After refusing, the boy pushed her up against the handrail of the deck and tried a more forceful approach. He was in no condition to control his state and Whitney felt herself falling over the edge of the handrail and landing in the depths of the Pacific. Whitney woke up a few weeks later on the shore of Australias north-eastern coast. Her body had grown gills to keep her alive during her drift through the ocean. But she had no idea where she was. After locating the nearby city of New Kharmag, she earned money by dancing in clubs. She disliked this form of pay, but thought it was better than begging in the streets. She wanted to contact her grandpa, but she thought that he must surely think she were dead by now and refrained from causing an uproar, so she took up the name Whitney Shark to keep identity a secret. Though soon after she had landed her job, DoSSoDI agents came to her questioning her past and takingher into custody. After finding out about her powers, DoSSoDI offered a position at the agency that would be far more convinient than a dancer and she accepted. Life at DoSSoDI After demonstrating incredible control of her Therianthropy power, DoSSoDI trained her in fighting hand-to-hand. It was during this time that she met The Marauder. He was the first person to whom he felt any kind of attraction to and strengthened her resolution to work at DoSSoDI. She quickly rose through the ranks of DoSSoDI and came to share a close relationship with The Marauder. Finally she was accepted into the Council Guard and she continued her services. Personality Whitney is proud and independant. She hates people who misjudge her, because of her appearance. She is somewhat arrogant and self-centered, but is happy to help out in a pinch. She is also rather flirty around The Marauder for whom she has feelings which are returned with enthusiasm. Power Anatomy & Function Whitney is a Therianthrope. Specifically, she can turn herself into a Great White Shark, but can do it with extreme precision, which other Therianthropes lack. She can control which part of her body becomes shark and as a result can increase her strength, weight and endurance while still retaining a human form. She also has a somewhat weak healing factor that prevents from being killed instantly when hit by bullets and the like. Strengths Whitney is a strong melee fighter being able to increase her strength to that equivelant of a shark and is therefore handy in any confrontation that requires physical strength. Obviously, Whitney is also dangerous when it comes to aquatic scenarios where she will usually turn into her full shark form. Weaknesses Her mental strength is her massive weak point as are her well guarded emotions. Anything that threatens either of them will severely hinder her in combat Battle Stats Agility: 6 Speed: 7 (9 in water) Strength: 6 (10 while in combat) Endurance:7 (10 " � � � � � � ") Willpower: 5 Category:Superheroes Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:PeanutFlipz